The Powers that Be: Humans
The Middle Kingdoms- Remnants of Nerath The Middle Kingdoms are the realms of men once part of the Nerathi Empire, now divided in the wake of its fall. Slowly, Nerath begins to unite and rise again, even as invading forces threaten to wipe them off the face of the World once and for all. Arcadia- The most glorious memory of Nerath, a kingdom of knights, chivalry, and romance. Served as Nerath’s breadbasket and idyllic kingdom before the Empire’s fall, and has prospered even in the face of Shogars invasion, but for how long can such an Eden stay standing? Major Cities- Lancer (capital), Morgana, Isoldia, Tristramer, Gawain, Arturias, Robinsong. '-Queen Gwen-' idealistic and chivalrous heir to Arcadia's, longs to see Arcadia free, secure and out of the influence of foreign powers, not convinced of the necessity of Empire. Her enthusiasm and honesty make her many friends, but do not aid her in the political plots assailing her kingdom. '-Lhaerreg-' A star-sworn warlock who sees the doom on the horizon, one of Gwen's trusted councilors, and a valued voice of realistic pessimism to counter her endless optimism. Whatever fate awaits his kingdom, he wants Arcadia's legacy to echo through the darkness that will come to claim them... '-Sir Raeph Redquill-' Oldest and boldest knight of the kingdom, Raeph loves Arcadia but knows She cannot survive the coming storm, preparing for his death and the death of his beloved kingdom. Fervent in his defense of the Queen, and few fail to see the love the Old Sir has for the lovely Gwen. Zenitha- A proud, decadent, ancient city of gods and magic, Zenitha is the floating mecca of knowledge in Nerath. Once the seat of the Zenith Imperium, destroyed by Vecna's apotheosis, Zenitha rebuilt and now seeks to restore its former glory. Priesthoods of every god and mages from across the world flock to its gilded streets to seek the knowledge whispered within. Major Cities-''' Zenitha (Capital), Sol, Three Thunders, Miracle, Eratha, Platinas. '-Beaconer Gorian-' Influential priest of Pelor with considerable support in the Bibet Council, the ruling body of Zenitha. A hero to the common folk, Gorian was famed in his youth for being the exemplar of the Pelor priesthood. Now caught in the tangled web of Nerathi politics, Gorian struggles to follow Pelor's will and do his duty. '-Wallbuilder-' Warforged priest of Erathis, fights to mold Nerath to his goddess' will. Justicar of Zenitha, Wallbuilder enforces steely justice upon those who cross or corrupt Erathis' holy laws. Would see the same devotion to justice throughout the empire, if his goddess wills it. '-Epistolary Juna-' Wizard Apprentice of the Seekers of Ioun, very vocal on the Bibet Council, Juna spends much of her time outside the walls of Zenitha, seeking lost lore and returning what she can. Lately, shocking discoveries have sent her far abroad indeed, to what purpose, she will not tell. '''Solario -''' Traders of the Dawn Sea, Solario would be the richest and most prosperous Nerathi kingdom... if it had a single king. Magnates and merchants alike vie for control of Solario's gold but none can truly claim her throne. Recently ravaged during Shogar's Pillaging, Solario limps on more corrupt than ever, its wealth a mighty boon to whoever can control Solario's chaos. 'Major Cities- '''Solario (capital), Vodallia, Adaccio, Fizorio, Storoava, Zidania, Geminus. : '-Doge Staccato- 'Conservative, xenophobic, dosen’t want outsiders meddling in city affairs. He nearly had Solario's throne in his grasp, when in a single night of poisoning and assassination between him and several of his would-be allies dashed his hopes of uniting anyone behind his treacherous banner ever again. Remains the richest and most influential merchant lord in the land, despite his misstep. : '-Vinni Vanni, Head of Ghet Vanni-''' Leads Ghet Vanni, Solario's most notorious halfling Ghet. Never a competent theif, rose to power by taking a cut of the work of better theives, now calls the shots from the shadows. None can say how widespread his influence is, and few of his rivals care to dwell on it overlong. : '-Kallasha’aa Gulmoth-' Head of the Tiefling house Milani: depraved, hedonistic, and indulgent to excess. Having acquired vast wealth and political power, he pays little attention to the game of thrones, just indulges in forms of depravity so corrupt and degraded it would be unseemly to print them. Rivals hestitant to remove him as his ability to throw a fete is unrivaled. '''Cordelio- The largest Nerathi province, Cordelio was once the seat of the Nerathi empire, and Nerath's Emperors rode across her wide fields and impregnable mountains. Now reduced by the centuries of war waged across her lands, Cordelio's people still dream of the day they will lead a unified Nerath once again. Major Cities- 'Cordelio (Capital), Gwenthio, Caewythio, Starhome, the Old City, Nerath, Ethesio, Freeborn, Korwethio, Grathia. '-Princess Rosaline-''' The warrior-queen of Cordelio, supporter of the Knights Sentinel and candidate for Empress. Ambitious and relentless in her pursuit of a unified Nerath, she believes only she and her Sentinels hold the key to resurrecting her legacy. '-Seneschal Gaudis, First Seneschal of the Knights Sentinel-' Quiet, awkward, malformed, horrible at public speaking and completely blunt, but brilliant tactician and logistician, saved the empire during the two Bloodspear wars and then the Days of Screams. '-Silver Star Eon Sevenson-' Pragmatic, ruthless warrior, right hand of Princess Miranda and some say her lover, though his loyalties lie to the Sentinels and none other. '''Cruxia '- '''The cold, hard northlands of Nerath, Cruxia is the first and last bulwark against the brutal hordes that ravage the Middle Kingdoms. Close allies of the Dwarven Holds, Cruxians are simple and tough people, embittered by the centuries of terrible war that have slain their kin and despoiled their lands. '''Major Cities'- Cruxus (Capital), Blacksmoke, Ferrum, Streth, Lastwall, Mythrum, Frostfall, Telven. '-Lord Fox Santelpedio-' Warlord of Cruxia, the Red Fox military and logistic prowess are already legend. After fighting a thankless, desperate war against Shogar's hordes for most of his adult life, Fox is young Nerath's most stalwart defender. Tiring of constant War, Fox sues for peace and unity, but his heart tells him he will not see this war end in his lifetime. '-Lady-Mother Santelpedio-' The domestic ruler of Cruxia, holding power over her sons lands while he is on campaign, totally supportive of her son, knows of no other suitable candidate for Emperor. '-Warfather Drakov-' Bishop from Zenitha who had a vision of the Final Battle, quit Zenitha to fight in Cruxia, sees Fox as Bane incarnate, wants to make sure the Gods have their say in forging the next empire, and the next great war. Tethermere -''' A place long cursed and abandoned by the sane, Tethermere lies upon a confluence of magical laylines that cross from other worlds into the mortal plane. Faeries of the Feywild flit through its forests, souls from the Shadowfel wander its moonlit moors, while demons infest its putrid bogs. The people of Tethermere do not have the good sense to simply move away. 'Major Cities- '''Sheehain (capital), Miretown, Merrymoss, Last Call, Petebog. -'''Duke Cedric Coussle-' The misfortunate but spunky duke, trying to found a sovereign nation for Halflings, has a good flair for politics, but lacks the crucial element that will draw Halflings to his side: coin. '-Revell Puzzlewell-' This night hag is a maker of toys and puzzles. The magical devices she makes are highly sought after by workers of the dark arts. Even more famous then her craftsmanship however are her riddles. Men have been driven mad trying to answer them. '''Highgard- Eladrin Tor converted to serve Nerath when its Eladrin masters abandoned it during the Seventh Sanguine War, has a large number of half elves and many Eladrin traditions hangover from Eladrin occupation. It is now one of the richest and most stable nations of Old Nerath, and boasts the only sizable human airship fleet, which they flaunt the prestige of at every opportunity. Major Cities- 'Ghaeledell (capital), Allutanos, Seldarme, Erallia, Dawnwind, Rhaentar, Eastalia. '-Viceroy Amric-''' The charismatic leader of Highgard, sophisticated and elegant almost to a fault, a powerful arcanist and consummate diplomat. His agents and spies permeate the empire, and his wealth and military verve could prove to be the deciding element in the struggles to come, but his goals are veiled… : '-Viceren Acadia-' Amric’s daughter, darkly beautiful and a renowned seductress, there is not a man in Highgard who doesn’t lust after her. She equals her father’s talent in diplomacy and the arcane arts, and the bite of her tongue has been the bane of many courtiers. : '-Doctor Talos-' “The most educated man in the empire,” the doctor has written many famous treatises on the nature of gods, men, disease, war and politics, and Viceroy Amric has secured his employ for Highgard. He busies himself with the Imperial Citizen Project, where he has tasked a large and well funded group with gathering interlopers and unruly citizens and rehabilitating them, for the good of all. '''Dharta -''' Trademasters, slaveowners and master of the Dawn Sea, Dharta is the sultanate ally of old Nerath, holding the lands of the savannahs and deserts of the south. A proud, passionate people of song and sword, the Dhartans take pride in their kingdom's longevity and independence despite the horrors that have beset them throughout the ages. '''Major Cities- Saladar (capital), Yhalla, Saharain, Irallam, Teretaia, Nuradina. '-Al-Dahib Husselek- '''The Supreme One, Husselek rules Dharta with firm but gentle hand, though his generals and sons are fierce and loyal to him. He is a student of nearly every aspect of academia, and urges all in his empire to be so. He is not xenophobic but neither will he bend his knee to any outside forces that he believes capable of corrupting his prosperous and mighty realm. '-General Kassan-''' The mysterious masked leader of Dharta’s army, he utilizes revolutionary tactics of assault and espionage to bring down his opponents, never uses the same set of tactics twice. Some say he sold his face to treacherous Djinn for the knowledge of every battle he was to fight in life and the way to win them. He hates Udanax of Jehalia and wants to see his head on a pike, more than anything.